Currency processing machines generally have the ability to receive bulk coin and/or bank notes from a user of the machine. The currency processing machine may be a redemption type of machine wherein, after the deposited coins and/or bank notes are counted, funds are returned to the user in a pre-selected manner determined by the user, or to a card which stores electronic money, such as a smartcard. Alternatively, the machine may be a simple deposit type of machine where funds which have been deposited by the user are credited to his or her account.
In these currency processing machines, the bulk coins that are received from users are typically sorted into individual denominations and deposited into containers corresponding to each respective denomination as sorted. When these containers have reached their capacity, the operator of the currency processing machine must then physically remove the full container and replace it with an empty container so that the machine can be returned to its operational state. However, in many environments, the coins deposited by the user into the currency processing machine are removed from the currency processing machine and recirculated into other types of coin discharging machines.